The present invention relates to a pressing tool for the unreleasable connection, for example, of a fitting and of a metal tube end introduced into a sleeve of the fitting, or other tube connecting constructions, comprising a pressing loop consisting of at least two segments and a tongs-type pressing clamp. The segments are situated in the closing areas of the pressing loop and the free ends of the two halves of the pressing clamp are equipped with mutually corresponding coupling devices.
Pressing tools of the above-mentioned type are known in many different embodiments and are used for pressing the sleeve of a fitting by cold forming the sleeve onto the end of the metal tube that an unreleasable firm connection is established.
Pressing tools are known, where the pressing loop has only two segments. Such pressing loops are used particularly in the case of smaller diameters. However, pressing loops are also known which consist of several chain links connected with one another in an articulated manner. Such pressing loops are particularly suitable for larger diameters.
Irrespective of whether the pressing loops consist of two or several segments, the coupling devices in the case of the known pressing tools have been constructed such that the pressing clamp can be applied to the pressing loop and can also be operated only in a common plane with the pressing loop.
The addressed plane of the pressing loop and thus also the so far only useful plane of the pressing clamp are situated perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a fitting and thus also perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a metal tube which is to be connected with the fitting. Since such connections must mainly be established at the construction site when laying pipes, because of the narrow space conditions in this case, the disadvantage often occurs that the pressing clamp can be coupled with the pressing loop and operated by the installer only under difficult conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressing tool of the above-mentioned type in which the pressing clamp can be applied also under spatially narrow conditions in an operation-friendly manner to the pressing clamp and can be operated.
According to the invention, this object is achieved according to the invention in that the coupling devices have a hinge-type construction so that the pressing clamp can be swivelled with respect to the plane of the pressing loop.
As a result, it is achieved that if an application of the pressing clamp in a common plane with the pressing loop is not possible, almost any arbitrary other angle of the pressing clamp can be adjusted relative to the plane of the pressing loop. Thus, the pressing clamp can be applied not only for the most part without any problem to the pressing loop but can also be operated without any problems. This makes it easier for an installer to use such a pressing tool in almost any conceivable situation.
It is advantageous with respect to the manufacturing as well as with respect to the application for the coupling devices to consist of partially spherical cams, on the one hand, and of partially spherical caps, on the other hand.
This type of design of the coupling devices results in a good swivellability of the pressing clamp with respect to the pressing loop which is appropriate for the practical application. Furthermore, coupling devices of this type can be mounted in a simple and cost-effective manner on the pressing loop, on the one hand, and on the pressing clamp, on the other hand, because these parts are normally made by precision casting and corresponding coupling devices require only a corresponding shaping of the precision casting molds.
The cams may be mounted on the ends of the segments situated in the closing area, and the caps may be mounted on the free ends of the two halves of the pressing clamp.
Naturally, a reversal of the arrangement is also possible here without any disadvantage so that the cams are mounted on the two halves of the pressing clamp and the caps are mounted on the ends of the segments situated in the closing area.
Other objects, aspects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.